Hold Your Tongue
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Theirs was an unusual relationship, but they didn't care if anyone else understood. They had each other, and that was all that mattered


_Well, here we go again. This story gives props to our favorite reporter, Jason! COOOOOOOL! lol Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail. Sniff...he's such a meanie. He won't let me have it._

* * *

**HOLD YOUR TONGUE**

Some would say they had a strange relationship. Lucy supposed in the past that might have been true. However, her life had changed irrevocably a year ago, and she'd only just found a measure of peace with the unusual man she'd taken to her bed little more than a month ago. While theirs wasn't a traditional relationship, or even one most of her old friends would have expected of her, she was happy.

And for the first time, completely sexually satisfied.

She'd skirted around her desire to dominate for a long time, having grown up in a world that didn't take kindly to any type of deviation from the norm, and it had taken Jason to show her that it was okay. In fact, he found it completely thrilling to submit to her in the bedroom.

Now, they were a couple, a quiet one the outside world knew nothing about just yet, but a couple just the same. And they had done things Lucy had only ever dreamed of doing. Jason had been a fine teacher in that regard, easing her out of her self-induced sexual shell until she'd been ready to dominate things just the way he liked.

It had opened doors inside herself she hadn't even known she'd closed off. And she had done things...wonderful, glorious things to him and with him. He allowed her to do whatever her heart desired, let her try anything at all. They'd gone at it in his office, her office, nearly every surface in their respective apartments, and still it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Since her initiation to this life, she'd become insatiable, but Jason had taught her that was okay because he was just like her.

They were, oddly enough, a perfect pair. And while others might not understand them, she didn't care. He was everything she'd never realized she wanted until she'd had no other choice but to look for herself. The long and the short of it was - he was hers, and she was his.

And today, she was planning on taking advantage of that fact. Sorcerer's Weekly had decided to send Jason on assignment to a far corner of Fiore. There'd been talk of a mage out there with magic no one had seen in a long while, and of course, they needed their best reported on it. Unfortunately, she'd already made plans to visit Wendy and couldn't join him. Further compounding the issue was that he was expected to be away for a week. An entire week without his touch, without him in her bed. It was going to be...untenable.

So with the time of his departure approaching, she made her way to his apartment. This was her last opportunity for a while, and she intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

A smile curled its way onto Lucy's face as she made her way up the stairs to his bedroom. She knew he'd be there, finishing up his packing. She trailed a hand along the wall, already anticipating their time together.

She stepped inside the open door and watched for a moment, studying his movements about the room, how quickly he went about his business. He was in his own world, his mind clearly on the story he'd been charged with writing. He hadn't even noticed her presence yet.

A chuckle pulsed in her throat at his distraction, but she pushed it down as she moved toward him.

"Jason..."

He spun with eyes wide, and then he smiled. "Lucy! Come to see me off?"

"No, I haven't come to see you off."

Jason's smile fell away as quick as it had come, his head tipping in confusion. "But I'm leaving for a week."

"Yes, I know." The blonde watched as hurt flashed in his eyes, and she shook her head. "I'm not here to see you off, Jason..." She paused, raising a finely arched eyebrow at him when his forehead wrinkled further. "I'm here to get you off."

The silence that followed lasted for only a moment, just long enough for understanding to dawn on his face. The shirt he'd been holding dropped into his bag, unfolded as he made his way over to her. "You want to get me off?" An instant grin shot to his face, and before he could stop the word, it was already shooting out. "Cooooool!"

Instantly, Lucy frowned, lifting her finger to press over his lips. "Uh-uh...you know the rules."

Jason felt his pants tighten at her warning. He hadn't expected this today, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't welcome. The thought of going a week without this sassy woman was unbearable, and this was one of the reasons why. She always knew exactly what he needed.

His breathing hitched as he nodded his agreement. "Yes."

"Yes what?" she hummed, reaching for his shirt and undoing button after button in that slow, methodical way she had.

He swallowed hard as her fingers grazed his chest, his stomach, all the way down to the top of his pants. "Yes ma'am."

Lucy glanced up at him, face beaming. "Good boy." His shirt undone, she parted it, trailing a finger along the lip of his jeans. "What would my good boy like as a reward?"

"Belt," he uttered softly. He knew what she was asking, and he wanted to more than anything to say his pants. But he also knew Lucy preferred to draw things out, take her time.

Once more, her lips curled into an approving grin. "You're giving me what I want, Jason."

He nodded as her deft hands moved over his belt buckle, sliding the contraption loose and then pulling it from his pants. He would give her anything she wanted. More even, so damn much more.

But Lucy shook her head. "That's not what I asked though." Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his neck, a sweet kiss that had his eyes closing and a sigh drifting out of his mouth...until she bit him. "I said, what would you like?"

A low groan filtered up from his chest, and Lucy had to fight back a grin. He loved being bitten, not hard enough to break through the skin, but just enough to leave a mark. "Now," she chided, taking a moment to lick her way up to his ear. "What do you want?"

Jason could barely think, certainly not well enough to decide between all her incredible talents, but she was expecting an answer. So he went with one of his favorites. "Ride me. I want you to ride me."

His blonde nymph giggled against his skin, then stepped back. "Your face or your cock?"

His body reacted instantly to her crass language, his erection growing long and hard, giving her all the answer she needed. A smirk settled over her features as she pressed both hands to his chest and shoved him. He toppled onto the bed with an oomph, and before he could even settle, she was issuing her next demand, "Back to the headboard."

Jason did as she instructed, wincing at the painful constriction of his pants. He wanted out of them. He wanted to be free to feel her skin over his. Only he should have asked first. The moment his hand touched the clasp, he realized his mistake.

"I don't recall telling you that you could take your pants off."

Jason stilled immediately. "Yes ma'am."

Lucy tutted as she stripped away her clothes and moved toward the end of the bed. "Now, I'm going to have to restrain you."

She stepped up, her body naked but for the thigh-highs she always kept on just for him, and made her way up his body. She stopped just in front of his face, his eyes level with her pretty blonde curls, and began latching his wrists to the rails of the headboard. He itched to lean in, to push his face into that delectable spot, but he knew she would punish him further. Oh, but it was tempting. The scent of her arousal was heady, drifting across the short distance like the sweetest of nectar. How he wanted a taste.

The blonde woman suppressed a pleased grin at his reaction to her, rechecking his restraints before turning her attention back to his punishment. She reached for him, tangling her hand in the hair at the back of his head and jerking his gaze up to hers. "You've been quite bad, Jason, and you know what that means."

He nodded shortly, his eyes drifting briefly back to the apex of her thighs. He couldn't help himself. All he wanted was a taste of her honey, just a lick or two or ten.

Lucy watched him for a moment, the warmth between her legs growing at the hungry look in his eyes. Suddenly, she ached to have him there, his lips against her lower ones, his tongue sweeping into her heat. He would be incredible, his mouth plying her with wave after wave of the most exquisite of sensations.

Jason licked his lips once more, and Lucy couldn't ignore the urge any longer. Her heart pounding in her chest, she gave his head a tug forward and pressed his face to her crotch. "Eat."

It was just what he'd hoped she would say, and he dove at her pussy with wild abandon, his body straining against the cuffs as he fought to get closer. Her essence was like a feast for his senses, her juices the food of the gods. He'd never had a woman so enticing, so damn delicious, and once again, he wondered how he'd make it a full week without her.

He laved over her, touching as deep as he could in such an awkward angle, plunging between her plump lips over and over again in a way he knew would drive her wild. He kept it up until she was moaning above him, her hips moving in time with his steady thrusts, and then he closed his lips over her clit. A sharp cry flew from her mouth, and she arched into him, her fingers tightening painfully in his hair. Still, he didn't stop. He suckled at her gently, steadily, just the way she liked it, his tongue flicking over the swollen nub at regular intervals.

Lucy fought to keep her balance as Jason carried on, his attentions making her weak in the knees. Only moments into this and she was ready to fall, her body drawing up tight until she was sure she could take no more. She tried to hold on, tried to fight the orgasm that was billowing up inside her, but that hope was shattered when Jason scraped his teeth lightly over the surface of her flesh. In an instant, she dropped over the edge, a flood of pleasure pushing a shriek from her lips and causing her fingers to fist in his hair.

Jason didn't pull away. He drank her down, every drop of her sweetness. He couldn't bear to waste any at all. She trembled against him, her legs shaky from her release, and Jason longed to gather her in his arms, feel her lush body over top of his.

"Damn, that was good," Lucy huffed, gazing down at him in obvious approval.

"I'd have been better if I'd had my hands," he replied, nuzzling the inside of her thigh.

The Celestial mage shook her head as she sank down onto him, her legs spreading wide to accommodate his body. "You won't need your hands for this."

His fingers flexed in the handcuffs as he rose up a bit, brushing his aching shaft against her nude form. He wanted her so much.

"Keep still," she commanded, her face going stern again as she reached for his pants. "You want these off?"

"Yes."

The desperate man wanted to beg her to hurry, plead with her to take him into that warmth he loved so much, but he kept quiet. He bit his lip as she slowly pulled his zipper down, her hand dipping into his jeans to stroke over his hardened length. Her touch was like silk and heat, sliding across his throbbing flesh and driving him mad.

He was barely holding on. Lucy could see that, could tell he was right at the edge of popping right out of his submissive role. It was just where she wanted him, struggling to stay in control. Scooting back, she drew his pants and boxers down his legs, leaving them down around his ankles in what she knew would be a futile effort to tie him down. Then she climbed back up and hovered over his lean form.

Jaw clenching, Jason tried to hold on, wait for how Lucy wanted to do things, but he was quickly losing the fight. He knew what she would feel like inside, knew how she would move. Every moment she waited was one more his mind spent envisioning what awaited him, her slick depths clamping down around him, her walls quivering against him when she was close to climax. It would be heaven...if she'd just take him.

Lucy waited until his hands closed into fists, that reaction she knew signified the ending of his discipline, and then she let herself drop down onto his shaft in one move. It was swift, bringing a gasp of pleasure from her throat as they merged.

Jason groaned, his head falling back as Lucy's body swallowed him whole. It was just as he imagined, hot and tight and better than his favorite place in all of Earthland.

The blonde woman rose up almost immediately, and then sank back down, her hips rolling as she moved into a steady pace. It felt so unbelievably good to have him inside of her, filling her up. Like this, there was no room for loneliness, no room to even think of him being gone for a week. Right then, there was no world outside, no pressing deadlines or pending jobs. It was just the two of them, and she was riding him for all she was worth.

Jason's eyes rolled back as Lucy took him deeper, her voluptuous form rising and falling with an eagerness that never failed to stun him. It was bringing him to his knees, just like it always did, and he didn't mind a bit. He would gladly pay any price to have her like this all the time.

All too soon, he felt the quickening in his gut, that flash of heat that signaled his end, and it sent his control tanking. He'd held out for as long as he could. Grunting, he arched his hips, slamming his body up against Lucy's as she came down. His actions drove a breathless cry from her lips, breaking her steady pace.

"Yes...God yes..."

Lucy's eyes slammed shut as she moved restlessly over him, pulling him faster and harder into her weeping core. She gripped his shoulders, her fingers inevitably digging into his flesh, but Jason couldn't care less. He was lost in the sensation of her body clutching him tightly, the feel of her velvety walls contracting with the impending arrival of another orgasm.

Again and again, he thrust up, driving himself deeper into that sanctuary until he felt the telltale tightening in his balls.

"Faster baby..."

Lucy whimpered at his plea, feeling her body igniting with fire. It wouldn't be long. They were both so close, and she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay like this forever, just the two of them together, their bodies melding. Once it was over, he would have to go. He'd have to leave her for a whole week, and she knew she would miss him.

Jason could see the sadness creep in, his blonde girlfriend's thoughts returning to his coming trip, and he knew just how she felt. He himself was lost at the thought of being without her, and he found himself wanting to stretch out this moment, make it last forever, so that there wouldn't come a time when he'd have to leave her behind. He'd become so used to having her with him. How was he going to go without?

Abruptly, he leaned up, capturing her lips with his own, and Lucy fell into his kiss with a soft moan. He was feeling it too, the impending separation, and in a way, it made her feel better. Knowing he'd miss her just as much settled something inside her, calmed her old fear of being alone. He would be back. He'd come back to her like he always did.

The heat rose between them, the passion building until it could go no more, and between one frantic thrust and the next, they lost it. Together, they fell over the edge with Lucy breaking from his mouth with a wild cry.

Jason heaved as he gave his final thrusts, his body quivering beneath his wilting lover. He hadn't even realized how much he'd needed this, how much he'd needed her one more time before he left. He wished he could take her with him, sneak her into his bed every single night he was gone. He would give her everything she wanted and more.

And why shouldn't he?

"Meet me there, Lucy," he said breathlessly. "Meet me after you visit with Wendy."

He watched as her eyes blinked, her mouth opening only to close once more before she could manage to speak. "You want me to come?"

"Of course I do." He said, stretching forward again to give her a brief kiss, before dropping back against the headboard with a wink. "I always want you to cum."

A laugh billowing up, Lucy smacked his chest. "You know what I mean."

Jason let his grin soften. "Yeah, I do. And you know I always want you with me."

Her smile widened at that, and she belt down, drawing him into a heated kiss. The moment they parted, Jason's lips pulled up again.

"So, can I say it now?"

Rolling her eyes and laughing, Lucy nodded. "Go ahead."

"Coooooooooooollll!"

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was fun! And different! **_


End file.
